


Наблюдательность

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: Мисс Марпл наблюдает за девочкой, которая наблюдает за розами





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Observation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130099) by [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook). 



> Переведено на ФБ-16 для команды ретеллингов и кроссоверов

Девочка, светловолосый подросток, сидела на одном месте уже довольно долго, неотрывно глядя на розовый куст.

— Интересно, правда? — наконец произнесла Джейн Марпл.

Девочка подняла на неё глаза.

— Ш-ш. Вы их спугнёте.

Мисс Марпл не спросила кого. Вместо этого она сама внимательно осмотрела куст. Приглядевшись, она уловила движение: стебель качнулся, словно на него присел кто-то невидимый. Это нельзя было объяснить порывом ветра: во-первых, он сегодня дул с запада, а во-вторых, ветер не может пригнуть лишь один стебель из множества. Мисс Марпл улыбнулась девочке.

— Конечно, мои глаза уже не те, — сказала она, — но кто-то определённо перепрыгнул вон с того цветка на другой. Я была бы очень признательна, если бы этот некто поосторожней обращался с лепестками.

— Они не опасны, — ответила девочка. — Как правило. Во всяком случае, эти.

В глазах Джейн появились весёлые искорки.

— Я счастлива слышать это. Может быть, зайдёшь ко мне в дом? Я угощу тебя пирогом с лимонадом, а ты расскажешь мне толком, кто они такие, — и, может, я смогу тебе помочь. Я видела твоего отца, у него такое лицо, как будто его кто-то преследует. Такое же лицо было у мистера Робертса, он работал в аптеке, и впоследствии выяснилось, что он весь в долгах.

— Может быть, — сказала девочка, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я не знаю. Лимонад подойдёт, спасибо. И пирог тоже.

Мисс Марпл пошла вперёд, указывая дорогу.

— Почему бы не попробовать? Знаешь, иногда пирог с лимонадом и хороший собеседник сами по себе помогают разобраться в проблеме — а знала бы ты, в какие ужасные передряги мне доводилось попадать! Живя в деревне, на такое насмотришься. В самых разных людях порой коренятся самые чудовищные пороки.

— Это невидимые наполнухеры, — тихо сказала Луна, беря пожилую женщину за руку. — В смысле у вас в розовом кусте. Но они не причинят никому вреда, не прогоняйте их.

— Если они действительно не причинят никому вреда, — Джейн Марпл снова улыбнулась, — я не стану их прогонять.


End file.
